


Dancing With My Eyes Closed

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic fic, clownery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Sometimes, Christina thinks Ruby wants to invite her to stay. It’s happened more now that Ruby’s taken up studying Christina’s books. She’s a voracious student, Ruby, reading whatever material she can get her hands on. It’s kind of nice, having someone to keep her company while she works.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Dancing With My Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Look. We all know we're in for some serious pain. Just needed to crank this out before then. Get in this clown car with me!

“It’s late.” 

Christina waits in the doorway to the study, eyeing the clock one more time, and yep, it is, in fact, two in the morning. Ruby, who has barely acknowledged Christina, sits in the same tufted couch she’s occupied all night, with an open book on her lap and another stack of them sitting beside her on the floor. 

“You should get some sleep,” she tries again, and gets a noncommittal sound in return. “You know, the books will be here in the morning.” 

“Just need to finish this chapter.” 

“Okay. Don’t wear yourself out.” Just before she’s completely out of earshot, she adds, “That’s my job!” 

She doesn’t have to look to know Ruby is glaring at her as she leaves.

She won’t see her until the morning.

They don’t share a bedroom when it’s just the two of them. Christina doesn’t take it personally, it would be silly to, but she does often find herself wishing Ruby would want more of her company at night. They spend most of their time together already, but there’s something to be said about a full night’s rest, and Christina has gotten used to that on nights she does get to spend with Ruby as William.

She would never ask anything of her she isn’t willing to give. Not when she gives her so much already, but she can’t keep from hoping. 

Sometimes, Christina thinks Ruby wants to invite her to stay. It’s happened more now that Ruby’s taken up studying Christina’s books. She’s a voracious student, Ruby, reading whatever material she can get her hands on. It’s kind of nice, having someone to keep her company while she works.

Christina can’t say she doesn’t find Ruby’s enthusiasm for learning charming. She adores having her around in general, but the fact that their interests have somehow aligned, well, that’s a luxury she didn’t quite expect, and lately, she’s been sensing that maybe Ruby’s feeling that alignment too. It’s in the way she looks at her when they part for the night and the way she lingers at her bedroom door like she wants to say something before inevitably saying goodnight. It’s in the way her eyes light up when discussing whatever new topic she’s diving into over breakfast and Christina shares in her fervor.

But if there’s anything Christina is sure of is that they’ve got plenty of time to figure it out. Lord knows she’s got patience. 

Reanimation is Ruby’s most recent point of focus. She appears to be fascinated with the concept of bringing things back, and they’ve found, through some experimenting, that she’s got a special connection to the elements, and so Christina’s taken it upon herself to fill the kitchen with dead plants to practice on. After she gets the hang of live plants first, of course. 

“It’s in your nature,” Christina tells her as they stand over a blooming flowerbed. “You’re a nurturer.” 

Christina set aside her own work in favor of Ruby’s, walking her through spells, leaning on Ruby’s energy while reciting the necessary words. It’s euphoric, doing this with her, feeling the vibration of Ruby’s energy flow within her, through their joint hands, molding perfectly into Christina’s words, a perfect recipe as they concentrate on the seeds they scattered, then watched sprout and grow right before their eyes.

Christina watches with delight as Ruby exclaims with happiness, squeezing Christina’s hand as they watch the yellow daisies find their place in the formerly dry flower bed.

“Swear you’re not just humoring me,” Ruby says. “Swear I actually did something.”

“Here.”

Christina shifts so that they’re face to face, and scatters a few more seeds left in her pocket on the ground between them before she takes both of Ruby’s hands in hers. 

“Concentrate.”

Ruby nods and their eyes lock as Christina recites the spell she used a moment ago, giving Ruby’s energy but a small nudge before it fully takes over and the blades of grass at their feet begin to stir. There’s a current of electricity bouncing back and forth between them and Christina hears Ruby gasp softly. 

“You feel that?” 

Ruby nods, the current growing stronger as the seeds begin to sprout. 

“Concentrate,” Christina repeats, feels the goosebumps throughout her body as Ruby sends wave after wave through her. It’s not quite like fucking, but it’s pretty damned close, and Christina can see the pleasure of it reflected on Ruby, radiating until a honk from a narby road breaks their concentration and pulls them out abruptly. 

They’re both breathing heavily, and it takes a moment to ground themselves, but when they do, it’s pure bliss. Christina’s never seen Ruby so happy, and that, she soon realizes, will be her only source of happiness from here on out. 

Their hands fall away as they stand back to inspect the result of their work and they're both taken aback at the miniature garden that’s burst forth from the ground around them. Along with the daisies, the grass has grown about a foot and Christina can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her when she looks up at Ruby to share in her glee. 

“Look at what you did! You’re amazing!” 

While Christina couldn’t have anticipated Ruby’s dedication, and by extension, her capabilities and the easy way she’s latched onto this magic, what she least expects, and what most surprises her, is the way Ruby steps right through their little impromptu garden in order to kiss her. Really kiss her. Arms thrown around Christina’s neck, body pressed against her, tongue and teeth kiss her. 

They make it all the way into the kitchen through the back door before Christina’s got Ruby pinned to the wall, hands grabbing, caressing, touching every curve she can reach as she drags her lips down the side of her neck.

It’s different, hearing Ruby moan when she touches her with her hands and not Williams. It’s different in the daylight. It’s a lot. Christina can feel the desire course through her, setting her ablaze, feeling like she can’t get close enough. 

Ruby grunts when Christina pulls her dress up so she can slip her thigh between her legs, and she then has to bury her face in Ruby’s shoulder when she feels her grind down against it. It’s insanity, how badly she wants her, how badly she wants to make her fall apart in her arms.

“Touch me,” Ruby moans and Christina feels almost dizzy because,  _ god _ , that’s all she ever wants to do. So she does. 

Christina drags Ruby’s dress the rest of the way up, then roughly pulls at her underwear so it snaps off easily before she hooks a leg upon her hip while she teases Ruby with one deft finger, coaxing her wetness by slipping inside her, then dragging her digit out slowly to circle her clit. She repeats this over and over, adding pressure with every round until Ruby’s panting with her brow furrowed and a look of desperation in her eyes as her hips angle toward Christina’s hand. 

“Please,” she breathes, hissing when Christina bites just below her ear instead. 

“Please,” she pleads again, and by now Christina’s head is swimming enough that she can’t deny herself the pleasure of making her come. 

Swiftly, she slips two fingers inside Ruby, drawing a loud gasp, and she stills her hand there, drawing back just enough to get a good look at her. Already she can feel Ruby’s pussy give those tiny spasms, can feel her milk her fingers, her body trembling a little as she bites her lip, and Christina knows she’ll never get used to this. 

She gives Ruby’s chin a playful nip before pumping her fingers slowly, pulling them almost completely out before pushing back knuckle deep inside her, relishing in the quiet curses Ruby lets out with every deliberate thrust, in the way her groans and whimpers become less controlled. 

Without warning, Christina speeds up her movements, turning her fingers up just the way Ruby likes it, grinding the heel of her palm down on her clit as she fucks her, and soon Ruby is clinging to Christina’s shoulders, dissolved to a moaning, whimpering mess as Christina pushes her to a blissful, earth shattering release. 

Ruby’s still shaky and panting moments later, and Christina is careful to draw her fingers out, smiling as Ruby slowly opens her eyes, watching as the blonde brings her own fingers to her lips to lick what’s left of Ruby there.

This seems to stir something because they’re kissing again and Christina soon finds herself pushed against the kitchen counter, eager hands slipping underneath her skirt to pull her underwear down. She kicks them off, watching in awe as Ruby sinks to her knees and brings her beautiful mouth to her. 

Christina grips the edge of the counter for purchase, feeling her own release approaching far too quickly, but she’s not surprised. She’s been throbbing since Ruby first kissed her outside, and she knows it won’t be long. 

It’s different in her own body. Feeling Ruby’s tongue inside her is a religious experience altogether, and she can’t help the sob that escapes her when she fucks her with it. Trying as she might, she can’t keep herself from completely stumbling over the edge at that. She feels her resolve snap and then there’s an explosion of lights and color when she squeezes her eyes shut, her body riding the waves of her release even as Ruby kisses her way up her body. 

Christina holds her by the back of the head the moment their lips touch again, hungry as ever for her. It’s still a welcome surprise that Ruby kisses her back with equal urgency, licking the roof of her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, before parting just enough to press her forehead to hers. 

Once they’ve caught their breath, and slowly open their eyes, Ruby’s smiling, nuzzling her nose to Christina’s a moment before something catches her eye and she pulls back to look around. Christina follows suit and shock soon gives way delight.

They’re surrounded by greenery. Every single pot is blooming with lively, healthy green plants and flowers, and when their eyes meet again, there simply aren’t words, so she kisses Ruby again, softer this time.

It feels about right. Christina’s always known they could wake the dead together. 

  
  



End file.
